fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Shounen Knights
Shounen Knights (formerly named Shounen Jump Alliance) is a Fiction Wrestling Stable in Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) . This group was founded by Monkey D. Luffy, whose objective is to unite all Shounen Jump Main Characters into one stable. Background *'Formation '- At the beginning of AWF Season 3 *'Companies '- (Currently) AWF *'Leader '- Monkey D. Luffy, Sawada Tsunayoshi (Co-Leaders) *'Members '- Gon Frecess, Toriko, Negi Springfield, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Recca Hanabishi, Makie Sasaki, Ako Izumi, Akira Okuchi (Removed), Yuuna Akashi (Removed), Kyoko Sasagawa (unofficial), Nodoka Miyazaki, Sakoshita Yanagi *'Allies '- Naruto Uzumaki, Yugi Mutou, Atem, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka Konoe, High School of the Dead, Kenshin Himura, Beowolf *'Rivals '- The Answer, Rookie Revolution *'Status '- Active History 'AWF' Early Days After making his debut at the AWF Anime Rumble II, Luffy manages to came up with an idea for an Alliance between Shounen Jump Main Leads . During the Road to Anime Mania, Luffy managed to invite Gon, Toriko, Tsuna, Oga Tatsumi, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara into the group with the latter 3 not responding to Luffy's Invitations. The first member to accept Luffy's offer was Toriko who would team up with Luffy in a 4 Way TLC Match at Anime Mania II for the AWF Tag Team Titles against The Elrics, Team HeroKazu and Black Lagoon Inc. At the beginning of Season 3, both Gon and Tsuna accepted Luffy's invitation, thus making the Shounen Jump Alliance becoming a reality. During their build, Gon tries to get his hands on the Extreme Title onl to get beaten up by current champ Masaru Daimon. After Ash Ketchum nails Tsuna with a Piledriver off the stage, Gon steps up and tries to avenge him only to be defeated. Before 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV, Luffy came up an idea for Shounen Cafe, a Maid Cafe Themed Talk Show. However, Luffy had a few problems regarding the Cafe, mostly on who woud be the Maids for the show. Tsuna manages to answer this situation by eliminating the "Shounen Jump Main Leads Only" rule by letting Negi (a Main Lead for Weekly Shounen Magazine ) entering the group in order to use his students (Makie, Ako, Akira and Yuuna) as the Maids for the show. There's also plans to include Tsuna's implied girlfriend Kyoko into the group as well, but it didn't happen due to Kyoko having no answer to the Invitation and only appear to motivate Tsuna before his important match. Aside from Negi, Tsuna also invited The Elric Brothers (both are from Monthly Shounen Gangan ) as a Tag Team for the group. 6 weeks later, The Knights manages to recruit Recca Hanabishi and Sakoshita Yanagi (both from Flame of Recca) into the party. Feud With The Answer At 4 Gods of Wrestling, The Answer debuted and attacks Tsuna which allows Ash Ketchum to pick up a victory, thus winning the AWF World Title. In order to avoid Tsuna from getting screwed, Luffy, Gon, Negi and Toriko decided to keep Tsuna busy while Tsuna began to list some names who were hinted to be the Leader of The Answer. The Knights and The Answer continue to brawl against each other for weeks only to have The Answer dominating in their encounters, thus leading to some of the Knights suffering Injuries. When Toriko was absent to heal his injured leg, a replacement for Toriko to participate in the Lethal Lockdown Match at One Night Star was revealed to be Recca Hanabishi, the Main Character of Flame of Recca. In Wrestling Championships & Achivements AWF *1x AWF World Champion (Gon Frecess, holds the shortest reign in AWF History) *1x AWF Tag Team Champions (Edward and Alphonse Elric) Trivia Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables